


A Lesson for the Community

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: The vampire community receives a most interesting memo from the Enforcers.





	A Lesson for the Community

**Author's Note:**

> A Lesson for the Community
> 
> By Judy Freudenthal  
> (2001)  
> \----  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Nick was at home checking his email and found an email that caught his attention Meanwhile Lacroix was checking his email before doing his nightly show. Janette was in Paris checking her email before opening her club for the evening.

>   
>  MEMO
> 
> From the Enforcers  
>  To the vampire Community 
> 
> _The Compete Idiot's Guide to Vampires_ has brought on the need for this message. We need to blend in with society. 
> 
> The Community needs to be more like Nicholas deBrabant. His blue jeans and colorful shirts make him look like any other mortal. His interactions with his mortal associates are what you should be aiming for. He fits in within the mortal community like he belongs there. He drives a car, lives in a normal apartment, and his decor is that of a mortal. 
> 
> Coffins are definitely out. Try to avoid the Goth look or dressing all in black. 
> 
> Comments for specific members of the Community, but to be read by all as it may help others as well. 
> 
> Nicholas de Brabant - your clothes are getting a little too dark and moody. Not everything that goes wrong is your fault. Your friendships with your mortal friends, Detective Don Schanke and Dr. Natalie Lambert are perfect examples of how to fit into mortal society without raising suspicion. You seem to truly enjoy the life you've made, which is how it should be. 
> 
> Lucien Lacroix - leave Nicholas alone. Do NOT attempt to frame him again. At eight hundred he is old enough to be on his own. Go find something else to amuse yourself with. Discipline is one thing, but the emotional and physical abuse you dish out far exceeds what is necessary. You will have better results if you find another tactic. Leave his friends alone as well. You do not make things any better when you are constantly annoying him and those he cares for. Do not interfere in his relationship with Dr. Lambert. You need to find some new hobbies, something to keep life interesting. Lighten up on the all black clothes. Try not to look like a vampire. Take a couple of fashion and style lessons from Nicholas. Work on your interactions with the mortal world a bit. Arrogance gets you nowhere good, most of the time. The same goes for making others fear you. And when you do your nightly show, try to be more discreet. There have been several shows that all but said that vampires are real. One would've had to be really dense not to pick up on it. We're trying to keep up the illusion that we're fiction. 
> 
> Janette duCharme - Try to drink out of glasses other than wine ones so that people won't think you have a drinking problem. You do wear some colors, but how about some that are a little less dark once in a while? Maybe tone down the elegance once in a while. Don't be afraid to let your budding friendship with Dr. Lambert grow. It will be beneficial to both of you, and Nicholas as well. You need to work a little on fitting in with the mortal world. 
> 
> Dr. Natalie Lambert - is NOT to be harmed by ANY vampire. Make sure ALL fledglings know this. She is responsible for curing the Community of the Fever (with a little help from Lucien), as well as helping keep our presence a secret. She covers up for those too stupid or too lazy to clean up their own messes. She has a wonderful imagination and an excellent ability to think on her feet. She's courageous and intelligent. She should be encouraged in her relationship with Nicholas, and her friendship with Janette should be allowed to grow naturally as it will benefit both women. If she should decide to join our Community, she will be a most welcome addition. And it will be entirely HER choice, no one else's. 

All three vampires were quite surprised by the memo. It was rare for the Enforcers to send word this way, so they knew it was important. 

Lacroix was NOT at all happy by the contents and knew that he had no choice but to accede to their wishes, if he didn't want to find himself in even more serious trouble with the Enforcers. Not to mention the fact that they could order his execution if he refused to go along with their requests. He did not like their picking on his wardrobe, how he dealt with his son, his radio show, or the meddlesome Dr. Lambert. 

Nick was surprised, and pleased. He would not have to worry about his master hurting Natalie, or force him to move on before he was ready to, or has to because he had been in Toronto as long as he possibly could be. Lacroix could no longer tell him to stop trying to be mortal and act like one of the Community. 

Janette was pleased to see that this memo would help ease the constant battle between her master and her vampire sibling. She hoped. She was looking forward to getting to know Natalie better. She had wanted to but wasn't sure how to approach Natalie about it. She liked Natalie, and respected her for many reasons, her strength, courage, intelligence, and fashion sense among the top reasons. 

Natalie showed up at the loft a few minutes later. 

"Hi, what's up?" 

"Just reading an email. I think you might be interested in it." 

Natalie sat down on the couch next to Nick and read the email. Her reaction was pretty much like his had been. 

"Wow. Do you think Lacroix will listen? If he does, will it be for more than a few days or weeks?" Natalie asked. 

"I don't know. I think he will have to listen, but will it sink it for good, who knows. I hope so. It's rare for the Community to send out such an email. Since you were mentioned in it, I thought you had a right to see it. And that you might be interested in it." 

"I was, thank you. I want you to remember the part about it being MY choice should I decide to come across some day. I think it's great that the Enforcers want the others to be more like you. You're one of a kind," Natalie said with a grin. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Thank you. And I will do my best to remember that it is your choice. If I forget, I'm sure you're remind me," Nick said with a grin. 

Natalie lightly smacked his arm. 

"I'm glad they appreciate all my efforts and understand that I will not betray any of you," she said as she saw Nick's expression change. "Yes, I realize that it's possible for some vampire somewhere to still hurt or kill me. Possibly even Lacroix. I can't live my life in fear that it will happen, you know that. I'll just keep being careful, but living my life the way _I_ want to." 

The end 


End file.
